ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Squarepants
SpongeBob Squarepants is a beloved cartoon character and a character from the Super Mario Toy Show . Characteristics SpongeBob is a yellow optimistic sea sponge who live in a pineapple. In the Mario Toy Show, however, he was a minion of the evil Viacom V of Doom, sent to destroy Mario and his friends. However, after Viacom's defeat, he went on to become friends with Mario, and actually took his side in Wrath of Viacom 2. SpongeBob is shown entirely in his underwear in the series for some odd reason. He can withstand any attack due to being a sponge, but he can be weakened when sprayed with any liquid, which he absorbs. Video Appearances Super Mario Toy Show SpongeBob 1st appeared in the 1st part of the Wrath of Viacom, where he was summoned by the V of Doom to take out Mario and his friends. He hid under the covers and revealed himself once Mario accidently sat on him. Yoshi soon asked where his pants were, to which the sponge replied that he ate them. Pikachu asked why he was doing this, to which SpongeBob then explained that Viacom will destroy them, causing Yoshi to retaliate by doing a butt-slam on him, which didn't work. Yoshi then got the assumption that SpongeBob must absorb something, so then he sprayed Yoshi Juice all over him. Weakened, SpongeBob was helpless as Yoshi did another butt-slam, and felt the full brunt of the attack, which sent him flying. In the 2nd part, SpongeBob was soon brought back to the V of Doom, who restored his power. The V of Doom then stated that he was gathering an army, to which SpongeBob replied that there were no other Viacom toys located, mainly things from Nintendo, Hasbro, and a little bit of books. The V of Doom didn't care, however, as he will use his army to destroy Mario and take over Youtube. After doing so, Mario soon acted and gathered an army himself. SpongeBob soon saw that Mario has done so, and warns the V of Doom. He then led the attack on Mario, but was soon overpowered by Mario and Yoshi when he realized that he still had Yoshi Juice on him. Mario and Yoshi were busy fighting him while chaos soon erupted. The 3rd part had SpongeBob gloating on how Mario's friends and were helpless due to a spell that the V of Doom casted on them. Power Ranger Guy tried calling in his friends, but they too fell victim to the spell as well. Power Ranger Guy soon bit a chunk off of SpongeBob's head, to which he said that doing so would still not stop him. Power Ranger Guy soon got the idea to shake some soda, and sprayed it all over SpongeBob, and then he Falcon-Punched, Falcon-Kicked, and finally Falcon-Butt Slammed the sponge, defeating him for now. He then said that Mario and Power Ranger Guy still have to face the V of Doom and Paramount Home Video before he was rendered unconscious. In the final part of the Wrath of Viacom, the V of Doom brought back SpongeBob, who then faced off with Power Ranger Guy. He attempted to use a Falcon-Punch on SpongeBob, but it didn't work. Power Ranger Guy then began stacking DVDs, comics, and video games. After that, he drank some water (much to SpongeBob's confusion) and then proclaimed that he needs to take a wizard real bad. SpongeBob soon reacted in fear, and within moments, Power Ranger Guy began peeing on SpongeBob! SpongeBob called him sick, to which Power Ranger Guy said that SpongeBob's the one who hugs Patrick Star all day. He then took the DVD/comic/game stack and put it on SpongeBob, crushing him. Power Ranger Guy then grabbed SpongeBob, spun him around, and then tossed him to the ground before finally throwing him off-screen, claiming that he will get Power Ranger Guy for this. SpongeBob would later return for SpongeBob's Revenge, where he would team up with Starscream in order to get revenge on Mario and Power Ranger Guy. They planned their attack when Mario and his friends were at Power Ranger Guy's lair playing the guitar. After his attacked failed, SpongeBob surrendered and would go on to admit that Viacom forced him to attack them in the first place. Mario soon accepted SpongeBob as a friend. SpongeBob would finally return to the series in time for the 1st part of the Wrath of Viacom 2. He was summoned by Paramount Home Video, but they soon learned that he is now friends with Mario, enraging the logos. Google then explained their ploy to get rid of Mario and Youtube, offered up a solution to a new minion for the V of Doom, and in comes ViaDog. ViaDog proceeds to beat up SpongeBob, but the hits didn't seem to affect him. That is, until ViaDog pees on him, then finally the hits start to take affect. After he was beaten up, SpongeBob then went and warned Mario and his friends about the V of Doom's latest plan. SpongeBob's role in 2nd part remains unknown. However it is implied that he had another confrontation with ViaDog that resulted in him being badly injured. In the 3rd part, SpongeBob was recovering from his injuries. While still in a weakened state, he did challenge ViaDog to a rematch. While he was still severely beaten, SpongeBob managed to usurp ViaDog, although he was rendered unconsious at the end of the fight. SpongeBob's fate remained a mystery following the rather abrupt end of the Wrath of Viacom 2. Not much is known about whether he appeared in the 4th part or not, and given that Part 5 was never made, we may never know what truly happened to him. 4 years later, however, SpongeBob would return for new Mario Toy Show episodes, starting with Curse of the Very Random, Extremely Disturbing, Socially Awkward Pikachu. In the episode, SpongeBob witnissed Pikachu being cloned by Power Ranger Guy. After the clone began annoying Pikachu all day, SpongeBob decided to talk to Power Ranger Guy, only for the clone to mistake SpongeBob for his father and chase him. The clone tackles SpongeBob, but then Pikachu knocks him off of the sponge. In Mario's Makeover, SpongeBob arrived after Mario was badly hurt in an accident. He was with Pikachu and Yoshi until Mario got better. When Mario decided to fight a Kaiju, SpongeBob and Pikachu was alerted by Yoshi and joined him to stop Mario from doing something crazy. As they see Mario, SpongeBob stated that he could get Mario out of the situation, much to Yoshi's doubts. After Mario makes the Kaiju mad, it chases both him, Yoshi, Pikachu, and SpongeBob. SpongeBob would later be with them as Mario reverts back to his old body. In Christmas Party Pandemonium, SpongeBob is seen in a bucket, described to him as his "winter vacation home". Yoshi then invited him to the Christmas party that Mario was throwing. He would recieve a Nickelodeon DVD as a gift. In return, SpongeBob (and the other party goers) gave Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu a copy of Super Mario 64. In the Super Mario Toy Show New Years Bash, SpongeBob was a guest at Power Ranger Guy's New Years Eve party, and partook in some of the things happening there. His latest appearance was in the Post-New Years Bash, where he first appeared upside-down at Mario's spot. He accidently fell on Yoshi before he went back home. Trivia *IronYoshi himself is actually a dedicated fan of the character, though he is unsure of what to make of the newer seasons. *The Pikachu Clone mistook SpongeBob for his father. Gallery Stuffed-SpongeBob-SquarePants.jpg|A SpongeBob plushie similar to the one used in the Mario Toy Show. Spongebobmeetsvofdoom.PNG|SpongeBob meets the V of Doom, from the 1st part of Wrath of Viacom. Spongebobannounces.PNG|SpongeBob declares that Viacom will destroy Mario and his friends, from the 1st part of Wrath of Viacom. Yoshijuicesspongebob.PNG|SpongeBob gets sprayed by Yoshi's juice, as seen in the 1st part of Wrath of Viacom. Spongebobwakesup.PNG|SpongeBob wakes up from his defeat, from the 2nd part of Wrath of Viacom. Marioandyoshifightspongebob.PNG|Mario and Yoshi fight SpongeBob, from the 2nd part of Wrath of Viacom. Powerrangerguyandspongebob.PNG|Power Ranger Guy, mere moments before he pees on SpongeBob, from the 4th part of Wrath of Viacom. Spongebobcrushed.PNG|SpongeBob being crushed, from the 4th part of Wrath of Viacom. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Toy Show Characters Category:Sponges Category:Villains Category:Heroes